utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Fuwa
Maria Fuwa is an UTAU vocal created by azazel, released in 2015. Since her release, she has received multiple voicebanks to suit various genres. History 2014 Maria was originally named Ongaku Kaminari back in 2014, the time when her first voicebank was recorded. That voicebank was corrupted eventually, so a new one was made. However, that voicebank was never released to the public until 2017. Later on, her former name would be changed to her current one. A new voicebank was in development and was set for release in 2015. During this time, the concept of her having a male UTAU alongside was finally made into reality. Originally she was part of FUWAutau Project, which has disbanded since late 2015. 2015 In 2015, Maria's ORIGINAL voicebank was released to the public, and was released alongside Mario Fuwa. She was given a VCV voicebank a month after her release, but that was never finished due to a malfunctioning computer. 2016 Maria was given yet another VCV voicebank, and was released to the public during August. In late 2016, it was revealed that she would be receiving a new multipitch voicebank - EXTRA. Several small changes were made to her character info as well. 2017 Maria's first multipitch voicebank (EXTRA) was released in March. Later on, a whisper voicebank (DULCET) was recorded and is forever stuck in open beta. 2018 In the beginning of 2018, it was announced that Maria would receive a major update to her voicebanks - a multiexpression voicebank capable of singing in different tones. She was given a new design as well, including major changes to her character info. That voicebank was later released in July. Concept 'Etymology' The first name Maria is a latin form of Mary, and has multiple meanings. It could translate to sea of bitterness, rebellion, wished-for child, or mistress of the sea. The last name, Fuwa, translates to discord. It is also part of a mimetic word, "fuwa fuwa", which means fluffy. Personality Much of Maria's introvertedness has faded away for the most part. Because of this, she is more outgoing and upbeat than usual. In addition, she'll act rather brash towards others without realizing it. She can be a bit of a crybaby at times, or she'll go off as some arrogant jerk. 'Appearance' Maria has short black hair with two long tails on the front, and has brown coloured eyes. Her body build is slender. In her normal design, Maria wears a orange-cream jacket that is mostly unzipped, revealing her bikini inside. She has a wristband on her right wrist, and a band on her upper left thigh. She also wears knee-high socks, and brown shoes. Maria's APOCRYPHA design is loosely based off lolita fashion. 'Relations' * Mario Fuwa (twin brother): While she is caring of Mario, she playfully teases him on several occasions. * Yuko Emine (demon mommy) Voicebank Information 'General' Maria supports the Japanese language only as of now. She will no longer receive any CV voicebanks, as most of her future ones will be in multipitch VCV. Much of her voicebanks are encoded in Hiragana. Maria has a sweet, feminine voice to her voicebanks. 'Voicebank Libraries' ✦ ALPHA * Release Date: 07/31/2017 * Type: CV * Pitches: 1 Maria's very first voicebank, recorded in 2014. It has a very muffled voice due to it recorded with a laptop microphone, so it is not recommended for present-day use. ✦ ORIGINAL * Release Date: 04/04/2015 * Type: CV * Pitches: 1 This is Maria's first voicebank to be released to the public. It is clearer in quality, but still suffers from oto issues. ORIGINAL is essentially a retake of her ALPHA voicebank, and is Maria's FINAL CV voicebank. ✦ 連続音 * Release Date: 08/18/2016 * Type: VCV * Pitches: 1 Maria's first VCV voicebank. It suffers from a terrible microphone quality, but is functional nonetheless. Her APOCRYPHA voicebank is recommended instead. ✦ EXTRA * Release Date: 03/10/2017 * Type: VCV * Pitches: 3 A powerscale voicebank recorded in A3, D4, and G4. It has a drastic change in quality compared to Maria's previous voicebanks. It is soon to have a refurbished oto configuration, and will be re-labeled as a normal voicebank. It is now replaced by APOCRYPHA. ✦ DULCET * Release Date: 08/26/2017 (open beta) * Type: VCV * Pitches: 3 A whipser voicebank recorded in F3, B3, and E4. It is suited for more mellow songs in general. Comes with a vocal fry add-on. There is a possibility that this voicebank will be scrapped upon the release of Maria's APOCRYPHA voicebank, but it is highly unlikely. ✦ APOCRYPHA * Release Date: 07/01/2018 * Type: VCV * Pitches: 10 A multiexpression voicebank recorded in G3, A#3, C#4, F4, and A4. The core set has all five pitches listed, while the power set has F4 and A4, and the soft set has G3, A#3, and C#4. It is meant to represent Maria's intended voice since her development back in 2014. Comes with glottal stops, inhale/exhale end breaths, and a vocal fry add-on. Because of this voicebank having multiexpression capabilities, it can suit various genres. This voicebank is meant to replace her EXTRA voicebank as an upgrade of some sort, and will be her default voicebank from now on. Gallery Maria 2018-0.png|Normal design maria apo.png|APOCRYPHA design External links *UTAU Wiki 2.0 *Toyhouse *UTAU DB *UTAU Visual Archive *VocaDB *UtaForum Showcase *Twitter Bot Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in Canada Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:North America Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:UTAUloids released in 2015 Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators